Por que Ahora se que te Amo
by nanamikanon.sasakishimizu
Summary: Me di cuenta que te amo kise...


_**otro hermosísimo one shot de mi amada Joha Sip de este genial manga n.n y este anime no es nuestro es de su creador a disfrutar ...!**_

Porque Ahora Te Amo.

Giró su cuerpo topándose con una figura envuelta entre las sabanas, reposaba dándole la espalda, dejando ver su sensual torso hasta la base de su cuello donde los mechones desordenados y algo húmedos descansaban regados sobre la almohada. La blanca seda cubría solo su intimidad revelando sus largas y esbeltas piernas dignas de un modelo como él.

Se veía estupendo, jamás imagino que algún día podría llegar a estar con el de esa forma. Era extraño, sí… muy extraño, sobretodo porque accedió a estar con él sin tener en claro sus sentimientos. Cuando despertó esa mañana nunca espero terminar durmiendo en la misma cama con aquel rubio persistente.

Lucia tan tranquilo, tan sereno, tan… _seguro _allí durmiendo_,_ en cambio él era un manojo de preguntas sin aparente repuestas ¿Por qué accedió? ¿Fue debilidad? ¿Sus emociones? Pues no sentía más que cierta clase de amistad por el de ojos dorados ¿no es así? Entonces… ¿Qué lo empujo a corresponder aquel beso? ¿Qué lo llevo a tomarlo, no una, sino repetidas veces antes de caer rendido?

En silencio se levantó de su posición, evitando despertar a su acompañante. Una vez de pie examino de vuelta la dormida estructura sobre su cama. Tenía que admitirlo se veía condenadamente hermoso y… apetecible… Para cualquier otro pero no para él… ¿verdad? Porque su corazón ya pertenecía a otro aunque ¿también le pertenecía su cuerpo? Al parecer esas dos partes no estaban de acuerdo.

Se colocó los calzoncillos y camino unos pasos observando su reflejo en el espejo ubicado en el closet, no se reconocía para nada, sin embargo… Tampoco le incomodaba, es más podría jurar que de cierta forma verse así de desaliñado, lo hacía sentir relajado y mucho. Viro su rostro volviendo a posar su mirada en su imperturbable amante ¿Es que acaso no podía dejar de mirarlo? ¿Qué tipo de imán tenía puesto ese día? Sonrió un poco por sus absurdos pensamientos.

Y considerándolo bien ¿Cómo es que habían terminado ellos dos de esa manera?

_**FB~~~~~~~~~~~FB~~~~~~~~FB~~~~~**_

"… **7 AM. Terminaba de alistarse para ir a la preparatoria como todos los días, ataba la trenza de su zapato en lo que su celular comenzó a vibrar. Un mensaje de texto.**

"_**! Muy buenos días Midorimacchi! ¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?"**_

**Maldita tortura de todos los días, ni siquiera Aho-asa le podría advertir cuando ocurriría.**

"_**¿Tienes que estar molestando tan temprano? ¿No te cansas?"**_

**Fue su automática respuesta, no importaba cuantas veces lo insultara el chico no desistía, estaba seguro de que incluso sus ánimos aumentaban.**

"_**Buuu~~! Que malo Midorimacchi! No es bueno ser tan huraño por la mañana, Sonríe~~"**_

"**Lo hare el día que te mueras"**

"**!Auch! eso dolió. Solo te escribía para decirte que hoy me confesare a Aominecchi, así que ¡Deséame Surte!"**

**Vaya ¿Finalmente lo haría? Al parecer después de todo el rubio si lo vencería en algo. Era tan impulsivo como idiota.**

"_**¿Buena suerte? La predicción de los canceres para hoy, es que NO salgan de su casa"**_

"_**!Aaaawww que lindo! intentas protegerme pero no hay vuelta atrás ¡hoy es el día! Y ¡si lo hare!"**_

"_**Solo no me molestes cuando te manden al diablo"**_

"_**! No me rechazaran! Es más cuando Aominecchi diga que SI, iré hasta Shutoku para que celebremos los tres"**_

"_**De acuerdo, si eso pasa yo invitare los tragos"**_

"_**! Yeeiihhhh! ¿Ya ves por qué amo Midorimacchi? Nos vemos después bye bye" **_

**No se despidió. Era más que obvio que eso no ocurriría, como era más que obvio que ese día tendría que consolarlo ante su inminente rechazo. Bendita la hora que hacía de buen samaritano. Culmino su desayuno y salió directo a su lugar de estudio, esperando en verdad no tener que ver la cara del rubio también ese día…."**

**Fin del FB~~~~~~~Fin del FB~~~~~~~~**

-mmm… ¿Midocchi?- preguntó medio dormido, estirando sus brazos intentando encontrar al peli verde.

El mencionado volteó, viendo como el rubio se levantaba con cuidado, dejándolo ver su desnuda anatomía ¿Esos eran chupetones en su pecho? Y ¿marcas en su cuello? ¿Él había hecho eso?

-¿Qué haces allí parado?- cuestionó acercándose por completo al cuerpo contrario.

El de lentes no respondió, estaba algo embobado con la actitud, a su aparecer, tan sensual que tenía su excompañero.

-Es temprano aun. Volvamos a la cama ¿sí?- invitó, tomándolo de la muñeca derecha para guiarlo de nuevo al desordenado colchón.

_**FB~~~~~~~FB~~~~~~~FB~~~~~~FB~~**_

"… **Las horas de clase se pasaron rápido y fue extraño no recibir un mensaje de **_**"Buen provecho" **_**por parte de "la molestia" a la hora del almuerzo. Llego a la práctica de basket algo distraído, imaginando que quizás en verdad el rubio había sido rechazado y ahora estaba buscando un puente del cual tirarse.**

**-¡Shin-chan!- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un balón que casi le da de lleno en la cara.**

**-¿Qué te sucede Takao? ¿Quieres morir joven o qué?- **

**-Gomenne Shin-chan, estabas distraído y fue lo único que se me ocurrió para traerte de nuevo a la tierra-**

**El de ojos verdes sonrió imperceptiblemente, como le gustaban aquellas expresiones torpes e inocentes. Lanzo el balón de vuelta a su compañero, quien lo atrapo al instante.**

**-Vamos a practicar-**

**Desde muy pequeño le gustaba el basket, incluso podría decir que en verdad amaba el deporte pero desde que entro a Shutoku comenzó adorarlo mucho más. Es que gracias al basket había conocido a la persona perfecta para él, no sabía cómo ni porque pero se había enamorado tontamente de aquel peli negro de deslumbrantes ojos plata.**

**Le encantaba todo, sus ridículos chistes, sus bromas, su forma de expresarse, la pasión que tenía a la hora de jugar, en fin, todo Kazunari le gustaba. Sin embargo por más que le gustara aún no se atrevía a si quiera tratarlo de forma más amable ¿era miedo quizás? ¿O es que para su cerebro el halcón era tan abrumador que se creía incapaz de ser correspondido? Era allí cuando envidiaba al estúpido e imprudente de su amigo "copiadora" pues este no tenía miedo alguno de expresar lo que sentía o hacer lo que realmente quería. **

**La práctica transcurrió como siempre, a excepción de que faltaba un integrante titular del equipo, su senpai Miyaji no había aparecido ese día. El entrenador dio la orden y todos se fueron a duchar, es esos momentos se sentía mal por ser un depravado que miraba de más el cuerpo de Takao, y por quedársele mirando siempre era el último en bañarse.**

**Estaba solo en las regaderas cuando un grito lo alarmó, conocía a la perfección esa voz, Salió corriendo enseguida encontrándose una cruel escena.**

**-¡Kyyyaaa!- Brincaba emocionado- Miyaji-senpai por supuesto que me encantaría salir con usted- Proclamó abrazándose al más alto quien sonreía feliz.**

**La pareja se separó reparando en el espectador que no esperaban.**

**-¡Shin-chan! ¿Adivina qué?- Gritó alzando su mano izquierda en forma de saludo- Miyaji-senpai vino a pedirme que fuese su pareja ¿no es genial?- dijo, levantando su mano derecha que estaba entrelazada con el pelo largo.**

**Shintaro no dijo nada ¿Qué iba a responder si solo podía oír su corazón resquebrajándose? ¿Qué clase de mala broma del destino era esa? ¿Por qué entre toda la escuela tenía que ser él quien los viera?**

**-¿Midorima estas allí?- pregunto golpeando un poco su cabeza, parecía completamente ido- ¿Escuchaste lo que dijimos?-**

**El de lentes solo negó con la cabeza. ¡Claro que lo había escuchado! ¡Es más estaba seguro que todo Shutoku se había enterado!**

**-Takao acepto ser mi pareja-**

**-¡Buag! Qué asco, no se supone que dos hombres estén juntos, son unos depravados-**

**-¡Midorima!-**

**-Shin-chan…- el de ojos plateados estaba algo sorprendido, jamás espero esa actitud de su compañero.**

**-Solo espero que mantengan esa cochina relación fuera del lugar de estudio, no todos tenemos porque soportar esa clase de espectáculos- bramó, caminando de regreso a las duchas en busca de su mochila.**

**La pareja quedo atónita por la despectiva respuesta ¿y ese quien se creía para insultarlos así? El chico regreso pasando bruscamente por en medio de los dos.**

**-Que cerrado de mente es-**

**-Miyaji-senpai ¿Cree que esto haya sido un error?-**

**-Que las personas se amen no es un error- respondió seguro.**

**El timbre de su casa sonó incesante, sacándolo de sus casillas ¿pero qué diablos? ¿Es que acaso no entendían que si las luces estaban apagadas y nadie salía a la primera es porque no había persona alguna en casa? No, al parecer no lo entendían. Con paso cansado camino hasta la puerta viendo por fin quien era.**

**-¡Midorimacchi!- Sus tímpanos resonaron por al agudo chillido.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-**

**¿Te marque a tu celular pero no contestabas, así que fui a Shutoku y allí lo vi- Ryota calló apenado- Lo siento mucho Midorimacchi- **

**El de ojos verdes solo chasqueo la lengua entrando de nuevo a su casa, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que un idiota como Kise le tuviese lastima.**

**-¡Espera! ¡No debes estar solo! ¡Aguarda!- intentó evitar que le cerrara la puerta en la cara.**

**-¡Aléjate Kise! ¡No necesito tu compasión!-**

**-No es eso, tus padres no llegan hasta mañana ¿cierto? No debes estar solo-**

**¿En qué momento le conto tanto de su vida? Sin ánimos de discutir dejo pasar al "intruso" regresando al encierro de su alcoba. Ryota entró, siguiendo al peli verde en silencio, no deseaba incomodarlo pero la soledad no es buena cuando tienes el corazón roto.**

**-¿Se puede saber cómo te enteraste?-**

**-¿en serio quieres que lo diga?-**

**El de lentes se sentó en la cama clavando sus pupilas en le rubio. Eso era un rotundo SI.**

**-Los vi besándose en las afuera de la preparatoria- confesó bajando la mirada, dolía verlo así.**

**Shintaro apretó las cobijas con fuerza, en in intento por retener su rabia. Si no hubiese sido tan cobarde quizás sería él y no Miyaji quien estuviese con Takao. El de ojos dorados armándose de valor se le acercó y tomo asiento a su lado, agarrando su muñeca lo atrajo en un abrazo.**

**-Lo siento tanto-**

**-Soy yo el que debe disculparse, fui el primero en enterarse e hipócritamente insulte su relación sabiendo que por dentro moría por ser yo y no el senpai- Hablo, dejándose abrazar pero sin corresponder el acto.**

**-¿Lo… querías mucho?-**

**-Kise lo amo, nunca había sentido por alguien lo que siento por Kazunari-**

**-Entiendo… ¿y si… te dijera que hay una forma de superarlo?... ¿La tomarías?-**

**-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó separándose para verlo a la cara.**

**-Me refiero a esto Midorimacchi- respondió, uniendo sus labios con los contrarios en un dulce beso.**

**Shintaro se paralizó al no poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando reacciono alejó al rubio y se puso de pie rápidamente.**

**-Kise ¿Qué haces?-**

**-¿Qué no es obvio?- Se le acercó de nuevo.**

**-No, no tu no me quieres a mi ¡se supone que a quien amas es al imbécil de Aomine!- Exclamó alejándolo de nuevo.**

**-Así parece ¿no?- respondió con una sonrisa vacía, volviendo a sentarse en la cama- Me gusta alguien más, pero digo que ese alguien es Aominecchi porque la persona a quien verdaderamente amo… solo me ve como una molestia- **

**Las pupilas del de ojos verdes se dilataron impresionadas ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? ¿En qué momento iban aparecer las cámaras? Ya eran suficientes bromas por un día.**

**-No, eso no puede ser cierto, dime que estas bromeando-**

**-Es la verdad… Me gustas y mucho Midorimacchi pero sabía que era algo imposible por eso nunca dije nada-**

**-¿entonces por qué te le ibas a declarar hoy a Aomine?-**

**-Eso… no era cierto, lo inventé como una excusa para venir a verte, diciendo que me habían rechazado-**

**-Esto es un juego ¿no es así? Solo lo dices para que me olvide de lo que vi hoy-**

**-¡No estoy jugando! Mis sentimientos son muy reales ¡tan reales como los que a ti te destrozaron!- Alegó haciendo sentir peor al peli verde, quien solo miro hacia otra dirección, desorientado, le costaba procesar la información que estaba recibiendo.**

**Ryota aprovecho su distracción y se acercó a su excompañero, tomando sus mejillas.**

**-No importa si no me amas. Permíteme aliviar por hoy tu dolor- Pidió viendo directo a las esmeraldas que lo cautivaban. Dudo un poco antes de iniciar el contacto- Por favor…- susurro en sus labios comenzando un nuevo beso.**

**Las palabras y acciones del rubio tenían a su cerebro dando vueltas pero al parecer su cuerpo tenía mente propia porque segundos después respondió a la voluntad de su atacante. Aseguro la cintura contraria entre sus manos profundizando el acto, en una mojada batalla de lenguas. Solo suspiros repicaban en la pulcra habitación.**

**Con pasos torpes llevo al rubio a la cama, sin despegar sus bocas ni un segundo. Lo empujo acostándolo sobre las sabanas, deposito sus anteojos sobre la mesita de noche y prosiguió a devorar parlanchina cavidad. Ryota se asustó un poco por lo rudo que se estaba tornando la situación pero ya no importaba, Shintaro le iba a dar lo había anhelado desde hace mucho y lo iba a di frutar… oh claro que sí…."**

**Fin del FB~~~~~ Fin del FB~~~~~~~~**

-Oye espera ¿No estás cansado?- cuestionó al ver las intenciones del de ojos dorados.

-Midocchi… No sé si cuando el día haya acabado aun seguirás de acuerdo con esto. Solo te pido que no me odies y que recuerdes que yo te puedo amar y ayudarte a olvidar- contestó.

Besó al de ojos verdes mientras se recostaba en la cama, provocando que este terminara acostado sobre su cuerpo. ¡Claro que estaba agotado! Jamás espero que su amado Tsundere lo tomara de aquella forma tan salvaje y pasional pero poco le interesaba el dolor en sus caderas, quería alargar el momento lo más que pudiese, ya que no había seguro para el día después.

Shintaro no le había dicho nada desde que se ofreció a sanar sus heridas, este simplemente lo tomo una y otra vez devorándolo hasta el cansancio. Las palabras por más fundamentales que fueran, salían sobrando en una condición así.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ahora era completamente consiente de sus actos ¿Seguiría abusando así de su amigo? Porque eso era, por más que lo negara o no le gustara admitirlo, Kise Ryota era uno de sus mejores amigos. Se separó un momento deteniéndose a detallar la deseosa mirada que los dorados ojos le regalaban ¿Necesitaba pensarlo más? No… Ya no. Decidido retomó el beso con más fuerza, sus lenguas se enredaban luchando contra la otra. Quería marcarlo como suyo, no iba a permitir que olvidara nada de lo que aconteciera en esas cuatro paredes ese día.

Kise se colocó boca abajo en lo que el Midorima se alejó para quitarse su ropa interior, regresó sonriendo ante la agitada respiración y el ligero temblor del rubio, cuanto se notaba que nunca antes había estado en una situación similar, sin embargo estaba comprometido a "sanarlo" por lo que se dejaba hacer por completo disfrutándolo de igual manera.

Elevó un poco las caderas, masajeando el fascinante trasero en el proceso, despego las nalgas comenzando masajear la zona intermedia con su pulgar, no queriéndolo hacer esperar más, introdujo sus dedos índice y medio al mismo tiempo.

-Agh… ya… no hace falta la preparación- Gimió entre cortado.

-Ya veo que no- respaldo sacando sus falanges.

Aproximó el torso del modelo pegando la temblorosa espalda a su pecho. Acto que intencionalmente dejo su creciente erección rozando con la entrada del rubio. Su mano izquierda lo sostenía firme del pecho acoplando así sus movimientos, arriba, abajo, arria, abajo; al mismo tiempo su mano derecha llegó al duro miembro de Kise, otorgándole una increíble sensación.

Ryota mantenía sus brazos por debajo de los contrarios, apretando el cuerpo del peli verde intentando pegarse lo más posible al cuerpo a su espalda. Podía sentir como su orificio anal se contraía pidiendo ser invadido de una vez ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a estar jugando con él? A ese peso terminaría sin siquiera ser penetrado.

Midorima consideró suficiente lubricación entre su propio líquido pre seminal y la húmeda y desesperada cavidad, liberó el pene de Kise agarrando el suyo introduciéndolo poco a poco sin perder la postura. Más que introducirlo parecía ser succionado por la palpitante entrada.

-¡Ah!.. ¡Ah!.. ¡Dios!...- Brincaba intentando que el miembro entrara en su ser por completo.

-Tranquilo… Tranquilo… vas a lastimarte-

-¡Maldición!... Eres un pervertido… ¿De dónde se te ocurrió.. Ag!... hacerlo de esta manera?-

-No soy yo quien está desesperado por moverse- indicó sonriendo.

-¡Cállate y haz algo de una vez!-

Una vez dentro por completo, retomo los movimientos suaves. Le gustaba desesperarlo, mucho más si las masturbaciones iban al mismo ritmo. Pero Kise sabía defenderse, apretaba rítmicamente su falo entre sus nalgas con ligeros movimientos de cadera, ambos podían jugar ese vicioso juego. No paso mucho para que las embestidas subieran de tono haciendo rechinar por completo la cama en cada salto.

-¡oh!..!oh!... ¡Mhg!...Sigue así-

¡Joder! si continuaba gimiendo de aquella forma iba a terminar de solo escucharlo ¿cómo lograba ese tono de voz tan sensual? eso no era normal en un hombre ¿o sí?

Kise se sentía desfallecer en cualquier momento le costaba mantener el compás con su cuerpo vibrando como loco y ese calorcito en su vientre que crecía con cada obsceno choque e indecente masajeo. Se inclinó hacia el frente perdiendo la fuerza, pero Midorima lo atajó subiendo su mano hasta su cuello juntando sus cabezas en un beso, que profundizo abriendo la boca del rubio con sus dedos, llegando con su lengua hasta su garganta. Ahora la saliva se unía a los fluidos corporales que los llenaba a ambos. El de ojos dorados subió sus manos agarrando la verde cabellera evitando despegarse.

Unidos en ese candente baile sus corazones palpitaban desesperados, deseando que el momento nunca acabara.

-¡ARG!... ¡Midocchi!- el primero en sucumbir fue Ryota quien terminó sobre las almohadas. Siguió besando al peli verde sintiendo como este no paraba de partirlo con cada estocada.

-Eres.. Increíble…Kise- Gemía sobre sus labios percibiendo próximo el final.

-Hazlo dentro- Pidió con los ojos nublados.

Shintaro obedeció colmando enteramente al rubio con su esencia.

-Mmmmmh!..- Kise por poco acaba de nuevo entre las manos del de ojos verdes, mas no lo hiso y cayó desparramado sobre las cobijas con su amante a su espalda, los dos respiraban como locos en un vano intento por recuperarse de aquel intenso y alucinante orgasmo.

-¡Midorima!-Escucho que lo llamaban desde la entrada del gimnasio. Pidió tiempo y camino hasta el visitante.

-¿Qué haces aquí Aomine?- Pregunto extrañado.

-Necesitamos hablar de algo-

Los ojos verdes lo vieron sin entender nada, le hiso una seña al equipo de que siguieran sin él y camino con el moreno hasta el pesillo fuera de la cancha.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-

-Me entere de que has estado saliendo mucho con el idiota de Kise-

-¿Entonces…?-

-No me dirás que tienen algún tipo de relación amorosa ¿verdad?-

-Lo que suceda entre el tarado y yo no tiene por qué importarte-

-Vamos hombre ¿en serio estas saliendo con ese arrastrado de Kise? ¿Si sabes que antes de buscarte yo me lo estrene no? Ryota a pesar de ser hombre se comporta como cualquier otra perra en celo, desesperado porque alguien lo dome-

La expresión del peli verde cambio por una de completa molestia. Se acercó violentamente al de ojos azules tomándolo por el cuello de su chaqueta.

-Aomine- pronunció con voz de ultratumba- Si te oigo volver hablar así de Kise no esperes que no haga nada al respecto. El tarado SI está saliendo conmigo y SI tenemos una relación amorosa y no lo domo, nosotros hacemos el amor como dos personas que se aman. Y para tu información YO fui el primero y se con certeza que seré el ultimo- Sentenció empujando al moreno quien se tropezó y por poco cae.

-Ya veo, Encontraste un reemplazo bastante similar al que te quitaron, bien por ti-

-¡Ya cállate imbécil! ¿Qué sabes tú de como es Kise en realidad? No lo conoces de nada, jamás estaría con él por lastima. YO NO me aprovecho de las personas deja de confundirme contigo. Sera mejor que te largues sino quieres hacerme enfurecer en verdad- Habló, perdiendo un poco la compostura ¿Quién diablos se creí ese pendejo? Tampoco era un tonto como para desconfiar de Ryota, solo un imbécil se creería esa sarta de mentiras.

-¡Tks! ¡Bueno allá tú! Eres tu quien perderá su fachada de "chico correcto" por andar con esas juntas- espeto dándose la vuelta y alejándose.

-Imbecil- pronunció volviendo al entrenamiento, como le gustaba a las personas infelices molestar la felicidad de los demás.

El peli azul camino hasta el final del pasillo- ¿Contento?-

-Sip, Muchas gracias Aominecchi- respondió la figura que permanecía escondida escuchando toda la discusión- Aunque te excediste con los insultos- reclamó limpiándose las mejillas con rastros de lágrimas.

-Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera creíble, eso me pareció lo suficientemente creíble para mí- respondió sonriendo ¿Sus excompañeros eran un par de idiotas enamorados?- ¿Cuándo cumplirás tu parte del trato?-

-Cualquier día de este mes está bien, estarán ocupando el estudio para la próxima edición de la revista todo ese tiempo-

-¡Estupendo! Eso quiere decir que podre ver a Mai-chan y a sus acompañantes en vivo el mes entero -

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye no! Un día fue lo que acordamos no me permitirán ir todos los días, sabrán que tramamos algo y ¡yo soy un profesional!-

-Yo no dije cuantos días, solo acepte ir a ver a Mai-chan, los términos del acuerdo los estamos discutiendo ahora-

-¡Eres un tramposo Aominecchi!-

-No te quejes, todo salió como querías ¿no? Comprobaste que el Tsundere te quiere a ti y no como un Remplazo de su compañero- Ya estaban caminando fuera de la institución.

-Eres malvado Aominecchi te aprovechas de los sentimientos ajenos- Lloraba con fingido dolor.

Su moreno amigo tenía razón, lo había ayudado a sacar esa espina que se había clavado en su corazón luego de que su novio fue hasta su casa, dos días después de su encuentro, para pedirle formalmente que salieran. Al principio no lo podía creer y por supuesto que acepto sin pensarlo pero luego de analizarlo bien los temores comenzaron a invadirlo ¿Y si Midorima en verdad no lo amaba? ¿Y si solo lo fue a buscar como una forma de aceptar su propuesta de "ayudarlo a olvidar"? ¿Y si solo lo tenía como un remplazo de la persona a quien en verdad ama? No creía poder soportar algo así. Él enamorado hasta los huesos y el peli verde solo viéndolo como algo prescindible, que podía desechar porque después de todo en realidad no sentía nada por él.

Por eso le pidió ayuda a Daiki aprovechando que en su estudio estarían realizando las sesiones fotográficas de la nueva edición de la revista de Mi-chan y bueno… para no hacer muy larga la historia terminó despejando todas sus dudas y volviendo a enamorarse una vez más de su Tsundere ¿y quién no lo haría después de semejante defensa que dio en su nombre? Viniendo del Inquebrantable Midorima Shintaro cualquiera moriría.

_**y que les parecio? les gusto? por mi parte lo volví a amar espero saber por que es la primera ves que escribe esta pareja **_

_**espero sus comentarios bye!**_


End file.
